Morning Tingles
by drarryderps
Summary: It's morning and the sun is shining. The birds are crying out 'BAD OMEN! BAD OMEN' and Yuuri is smiling. Greta is in between him and Wolfram and he's just /so beautiful/. Yuuri can't help but agree to that thought.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim any rights to the _Kyo Kara Maoh!_ media and the related.

* * *

_

**A/n: **I writes fluff. :B I'm too lazy to start another multi-chapter fic. :D Plus, I'm trying a new writing style to, possibly, piss you people off? I think it's retro. :o

**Tags:** Fluff. Tingles. Crack. YuuRam. Yuuri. Greta. Wolfram. Morning.

**Summary:** It's morning and the sun is shining. The birds are crying out 'BAD OMEN! BAD OMEN!' and Yuuri is smiling. Greta is in between him and Wolfram and he's just _so beautiful_. Yuuri can't help but agree to that thought.

* * *

Morning Tingles

* * *

Yuuri smiled.

He just couldn't help it.

You really couldn't blame him. Honestly.

He maneuvered his body so he could sit cross legged, the back of his body almost parallel to the longer side of the bed. His back to the window and his front side facing his 'family.'

A large shadow darkened the angelic image of his family and he only frowned when the glow of his fiancé's skin darkened from the shadow.

When you got to wake up to an angel every morning, you really couldn't blame him for smiling first thing in the morning.

Really. Honestly.

Sometimes he believed that Wolfram should be the sun. Maybe he was, Yuuri wasn't entirely sure on this logic. _His_ logic.

Reaching out, he placed the tips of his fingers onto Wolfram's jaw and let it work it's way along the hard surface.

Wolfram moaned.

Yuuri felt his penis tingle.

Greta turned over to dig her face into Wolfram's chest.

Wolfram dug his cheek closer into Yuuri's palm and Yuuri only froze, letting the blond's cheek do as it wished.

He really didn't mind.

The blond's skin was just so utterly smooth.

Just so utterly soft.

Greta mumbled something and clung closer to Wolfram.

Wolfram's arms tightened around Greta.

Yuuri felt his heart tingle with warmth.

"Mmm....Yuuri...." Wolfram moaned out, turning his head away.

Yuuri's face flushed, Wolfram had sounded so _perverse_.

Yuuri's face flushed a deeper red as a small thought came to mind.

_Was Wolfram having a SEX dream?_

Yuuri's penis tingled. Again.

He retracted his hand and gripped the covers hard, trying to contain himself.

His mind happily supplied images of sexual happenings that never happened. At all.

Yuuri felt his heart drop at that thought. That realization.

Wolfram grumbled something under his breath, sounding sad and disappointed, turning his head back from before.

Yuuri stared at him with sad eyes, wanting to do things he didn't know how to do.

With Wolfram and possibly Wolfram only.

Yes, with Wolfram **only**!

Greta giggled and mumbled something in her sleep, again, a broad smile stretching her thin lips.

Yuuri turned so he could fall on his side when he laid on the bed. On his right side.

He stared ahead at his fiancée and daughter, watching as they slept.

He had woken up a lot earlier than usual and spent the rest of the time watching as his family slept peacefully.

Watching as Wolfram occasionally grumbled something before mumbling his name.

Watching as Greta giggled and continued to cling to her other papa.

All the while, holding himself back as he felt his pants tighten when his eyes stayed on Wolfram.

Slowly, the sadness from the realization of not having done anything with the blond dissipated.

Being replaced by the bubbly feeling he got whenever he witnessed one of those 'family moments' between his family.

Time passed and eventually the sun shone strongly through the thin shades and lighted it's rays on them all.

The light illuminated the whole room and seemed to make everyone and everything glow.

Though, to Yuuri, what glowed the brightest and prettiest was Wolfram.

Greta glowed the brightest and prettiest after the blond though, Yuuri could guarantee.

And, ultimately, the blond woke soon after Yuuri dubbed the night table a number between 20 and 23.

Pale eyelids fluttered and revealed foggy emerald gems known as sleepy green eyes.

Yuuri felt his heart stop and stopped breathing all together.

Wolfram truly was beautiful.

He instantly took back his statement from ages ago that Saralegui could make Wolfram run for his money.

Wolfram could and would definitely win. No doubt.

With the sun shining down on him, washing any traces of ugliness that never existed.

With the sun shining down on him, giving him a glow like a light bulb back on Earth.

With the sun shining down on him, making him look so utterly angelic.

So utterly cute.

So utterly beautiful.

So utterly gorgeous that Yuuri's heart wrenched and skipped a beat.

He watched in silence, gaining his breath back slowly and his heart returning to it's normal beats one at a time, as the blond loosened his arms from around the small girl and sat up, using one of his arms as a body prop to hold himself up.

Wolfram yawned, his thin lips stretching and opening wide as a loud yawning noise left from between it, his eyes closing out of habit as his hands rubbed sleep from them.

"Ohayo, Wolfram," Yuuri said suddenly, shocking the blond. (1)

"Yuu--! Henachoko!!" Wolfram exclaimed, keeping his voice down for his daughter. (2)

"Henachoko iyuina..." Yuuri mumbled, eyes and attention fixed on Wolfram's body. (3)

Wolfram grumbled his pet name for Yuuri under his breath and turned, resolving that it was better to just get dressed and go off to train his soldiers.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's wrist and kept him from leaving.

"You're forgetting something," Yuuri reminded, using his other arm to tug at Wolfram's sleeve.

"Hmm...?"

Wolfram wondered idly for a few minutes, wondering what he had forgotten briefly before his cheeks were tinted with pink and he felt his heart beat faster.

Yuuri smiled and felt his heart warm even more from Wolfram's reaction, feeling inexplicably happy.

He sat up and pulled the blond closer, aligning his forehead with Wolfram's so he could stare straight into his eyes.

"Ohayo, Wolfram," he repeated, taking advantage of their position and running his fingers through the blond's locks.

Though, he doubted the blond would mind anyway.

"O-ohayo, Yuuri," Wolfram replied, leaning closer to press his lips against the young king.

They both lived in that moment of electricity that ran through both their bodies, loving how good it felt to kiss each other.

They were both still pretty new at this whole kissing thing and it hadn't ceased to excite them yet.

Yuuri idly wondered if it ever would.

Wolfram figured they'd get used to it.

They continued to kiss, pulling each other closer so they could cling harder.

They broke their kisses with heavy pants only to resume a moment later.

Yuuri wondered if they would ever get pass just kissing and clothing.

Wolfram wondered the same thing with a sense of uncertainty.

What if Yuuri was only kissing him to make him happy?

Wolfram broke their kiss after that thought.

Yuuri frowned and stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

He nuzzled his nose into the blond's cheek.

Wolfram blushed at the contact, but took up a frown as well.

"It's just...do you love me, Yuuri?"

Yuuri frowned even more and felt his heart wrench just a little more painfully than before.

"I thought we went over this already, Wolfram."

"Let's go over it again."

"Wolfram..." Yuuri whined, hugging the blond closer and clenching his eyes shut.

"Yuuri, please!" Wolfram pleaded, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I love you, Wolfram von Bielefeld..."

"And...?"

"I love you so much that I can't live without you...."

"AND...?"

"You're my soul mate and even Shinou can't break us apart..."

"And...??"

"And...Wolfram von Bielefeld is being paranoid."

"Yuuri!!" Wolfram smacked his fiancé, his face as red as a tomato

"And no one is more beautiful than you."

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's earlobe, leaving a wet mark of saliva.

"And our wedding is next month."

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's jaw, licking it for good measure.

"And then our honeymoon to the little island near Calcavde. Just us. Alone."

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's nose, finding it utterly adorable.

"And then I'll be yours and yours only for years and years."

Yuuri moved up slightly to kiss the bridge of his nose.

"And we'll adopt babies and hold big banquets and dances for our children and for us."

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's forehead, pulling the blond a little bit closer.

"And we'll both make sure Greta doesn't get married until she's 50—no 60!"

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's left cheek, licking it just because.

"And I'll only look at you and never at other women."

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's other cheek, licking as well.

"Because Wolfram, my beautiful Wolfram...."

Yuuri reached a hand up, stroking Wolfram on the cheek he just kissed.

"...looks better in a dress then all the women of Shin Makoku!"

Wolfram pouted and smacked Yuuri in the arm.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri laughed, a loud hearty laugh.

Greta grumbled and turn in her sleep.

Wolfram noticed and turned to look at her.

Yuuri followed suit and watched his daughter as she started to awake.

"And, also because Wolfram, you..."

Yuuri poked the blond in the chest, his eyes still on their little princess.

Wolfram turned to look at him, waiting.

Eager, so utterly eager.

"...you are the only person that I can love this much..."

Yuuri smiled and watched as Greta yawned, stretching herself on the bed.

"...and the only person who can make this love grow...grow so much..."

Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram and smiled. A soft smile.

His eyes were slightly narrowed.

His white teeth showing openly as his lips stretched out to expose them.

And Wolfram could see it.

The love.

The adoration.

The care.

The passion.

It swam in those black pools and Wolfram loved every bit of it.

Greta yawned again.

"So much that I feel like I'm gonna explode...!"

Wolfram smiled.

"Good. You better not!"

Wolfram pressed his forehead against Yuuri, leaning up slightly.

"Nah, it'll just keep growing and growing..."

Yuuri smiled.

He nuzzled his nose against Wolfram's.

"Mmhmm..."

Wolfram mumbled, closing his eyes.

Leaning down, Yuuri kissed him.

Again.

And he loved every bit.

Wolfram did too.

They heard giggling and broke apart.

Greta covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes squinted.

She laughed so openly, so innocently.

_So utterly adorable._

Yuuri let go on Wolfram and pounced on his daughter.

His fingers wiggled against the girl's body, tickling her into more giggles.

So lost in his fatherly duty of tickling, he didn't notice Wolfram sneaking up to do the same.

He laughed, jerking his body from the blond.

Falling onto his back, he was given a momentary break.

Wolfram and Greta eyed each other and grinned.

Yuuri felt complete fear enter him as he watched them.

They attacked, their fingers wiggling against him.

He giggled uncontrollably, twisting and rolling around on the bed.

His laughter never ceased.

His large smile never left.

They smiled with him, feeling the joy that he did.

They laughed with him, feeling the warmth that he did.

Laughter and giggles filled the air.

Happy tears slid down skin and soaked up in fabric.

And they laughed in happiness.

They laughed

And laughed

And laughed

* * *

**END.

* * *

**

(1) Ohayo = "Good morning."

(2) Henachoko = "Wimp." Not sure if it's the right romaji, though. Correct me?

(3) Henachoko iyuina = "Don't call me a wimp." Again, not sure if it's the right romaji.

* * *

**A/n:** Get it? Tingles! XD! Ignore any mistakes, I can't even live without errors... .__.

**Last Minute Dedication:** _hearmelaugh_. As a peace offering of love for YSTS. X3 And hearmelaugh herself, of course. ;D

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim any rights to the _Kyo Kara Maoh!_ media and the related._


End file.
